


I'm gonna try

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Samir deserves love [1]
Category: CARAVAN - The Whisperforge (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Fuck Or Die, I love Samir and his slutty soul with all my heart, M/M, Trans Argeaux, but its argeaux and he's good at making awkward situations comfortable, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: or: if that nat 20 in charisma ain't good for this then I don't know whatSamir's evoker status was bound to pull an incubus or two from the Canyon. They're just lucky Argeaux got there in time to help.
Relationships: Argeaux/Samir
Series: Samir deserves love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	I'm gonna try

It was not unlike the Banshee. First, Samir was afraid, then he felt the hot slide of warm skin along his arms. He thought it might have been Miguel, as the vampire wanted to sleep near him most nights. But Miguel was cold, or at least when he first touched Samir’s skin, before he warmed up against him. 

This was different. This was someone he didn’t know, still for some reason he wasn’t afraid. He didn’t want to run and he certainly didn’t want to stop the creature when it sucked his skin between its teeth. He liked biting. He learned new things about himself nearly every day in the canyon. He wouldn’t say his biting kink was _new_ persay (after all every queer nerd has had _those_ kinds of thoughts about vampires, I mean have you _seen Spike_ ) but it was something he’d never been able to really try before. The creature didn’t break the skin like Miquel did. It felt so good, like it was pushing every pressure point in his spine. His thoughts felt like honey as this thing pulled his shirt over his shoulders. It was taking too long for them to form, like they were oozing out of him.

The door to the wagon flew open and immediately the thing untangled itself from Samir and cowarded in the corner. As soon as it left his skin whatever the effect it was having on him doubled. He needed to be touched, held, felt, _fucked._

“Go on, _git_.” It was Argeaux. He was covered in sweat and musk and the smell of the canyon was alive on his skin. Samir felt like an exposed wire. He felt like his brain was slowly turning into sexy mashed potatoes. Wait. That wasn’t right. Fuck. There was something truly off with him that he thought mashed potatoes were sexy.

“Fuuuck…” Samir whispered and it curtailed into a whine when Argeaux turned his honey brown eyes on him. “Did you…” he swallowed thickly eyeing Argeaux’s leather pants. “Did you get hotter?” He reached out, still flayed on his back, legs open, crotch exposed from where the creature was about to have its way with him. 

“Samir?” Argeaux suddenly sounded wholly and uncharacteristically unsure of himself. 

Samir was wearing too many clothes. How could he have possibly thought it was cool enough for this many layers. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was way too hard for the simple action of just laying here. _Need_ jolted through him like hitting your funny bone as soon as he reached for the button on his jeans. His legs were tingling, when did that start?

“It's too hot.” He whined. “Argeaux, _please_.” Samir raised his head to look at the man. Argeaux had poked his head out of the door of the wagon. He was speaking to someone, asking a question, probably Dakota. 

Somewhere deep down Samir knew this was ridiculous. He knew that something had a hold on him but he couldn’t break through whatever it was. He bit his lip as he gingerly unbuttoned his jeans to release some of the tension. Now all he wanted to do was dip his hand into his boxers and he wasn’t about to jerk off in front of Argeaux. He licked his lips and tasted salt. He was nearly drenched at this point. The image of himself, half dressed, and blissed out laying prostrate in front of Argeaux should have activated that self-conscious side of him but his brain was _too_ _full;_ it was taking all his energy to keep breathing let alone higher brain function. 

Argeaux finally turned back to him and a muscle in his jaw twitched. That usually only happened when he was worried. Ordinarily Samir would find that hot and store the image away in some kind of spank bank to think about later, but now it was all he could focus on. His stomach hurt at the sight of it. Argeaux was so _burly_. He was big, much bigger than Samir and the bulge in his own pants was only growing at the sight of his friend practically begging him (nonverbally - Samir wasn’t quite _that_ gone yet) to fuck him. 

“Something’s wrong.” Yeah the image of one of his friends holding him down and railing the ever loving fuck out of him. 

“What?” Argeaux looked like he was barely holding in a moan. 

“Oh shit.” Samir managed. “Did I say that out loud.”

Dakota’s voice sounded somewhere near the door but Samir couldn’t look at her. “Definitely an incubus- oh, _oh._ ” She almost sounded amused. 

He couldn’t look away from Argeaux, his arms _probably bigger than his head_ , his thighs _which were even bigger_ , and the way his tanned bicep stretched when he ran his fingers through his hair. The way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. Fuck. It was like the world was in slow motion.

“Where’s Miguel?” Argeaux asked Dakota. She looked at him like he was crazy.

She swatted against his leather vest. “You know he went with Mama to Carlyle’s camp. He won’t make it back in time.” 

Something sparked at the base of Samir’s neck and trickled down his skin. He couldn’t help it anymore, he pushed his hand under the waistband of his boxers and took hold of his cock. Relief flooded his veins momentarily, like the tide pulling back from the shore then another wave of arousal washed over him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the worry in Dakota’s voice finally registered.

“Back in time for what?” He asked through the fog of lust. 

Argeaux chewed on his cheek for a moment. “Shit. You’re right.” He pulled off his vest and shirt and knelt down in between Samir’s legs. For just a millisecond, Samir’s brain refused to comprehend what he was doing. Then it hit him like a rolling wave, dragging him under and choking the breath right out of him. 

The urgency in Argeaux’s voice registered once more. “What’s…” Samir took a deep breath. “What’s happening? Argeaux?”

“That was an incubus, Samir.” His voice was steady, yet breathless. The way he said Samir’s name was hearty and solid, offering him a lifeboat. He clung to it desperately. Argeaux leaned over him, caging his head with his arms. Samir reached up to wrap his fingers around Argeaux’s forearms, the warmth grounding him slightly. “It releases a toxin in the air that arouses you and it _will kill you_ unless you get a...release.” Before he knew what he was doing, Samir bucked his hips into Argeaux’s solid, heavy form. 

“An incubus?” Samir laughed. Those weren’t real. But then again didn’t he breathe in a Banshee and heart!fuck a vampire not to long ago? What expert was he to say what did and didn’t exist in the canyon. “Oh fuck.” He turned his head to the side to rub his cheek on the inside of Argeaux’s forearm. 

Argeaux smiled weakly. “Exactly.” He ducked his head to meet Samir’s eyes. “I’m gonna take care of you, ok? Samir?”

Then it clicked. Samir’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Oh_ _fuck_.” Then Argeaux was smiling. It was bright and wide and comforting. And _really_ hot. “I mean, I’ve thought about you inside me but this is fast.” Argeaux pulled back but Samir stopped him with a hand on his chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his chin. His mind was cloudy but not enough to miss Argeaux’s apprehension. 

Argeaux swallowed loudly.

“I trust you.” He waited for Argeaux’s eyebrows to smooth out again. 

“At this point you’d fuck Betsy if she let you.” Argeaux tilted his head to the side and laughed. “But thank you, partner.”

“I’d prefer not to dive into beastiality just yet- _FUCK!”_ Pain ripped through him. His stomach twisted and his hands began to shake. The toxin was beginning to take effect. 

Argeaux shivered, a worried look settling into his features, and shucked out of his pants and underwear in lightning speed. A harness was already strapped around his thighs and waist. He reached for Samir’s clothes too, waiting until he nodded to help him slip out of his jeans. Samir bit his lip through the ache in his chest. 

“Seems like you were expecting this.”

“Not expecting, just...prepared.” He reached into a box to his right and pulled out a skin colored dildo. “Evokers tend to attract all kinds of creatures.”

Samir raised his eyebrows. “So this is _my_ fault?” Argeaux laughed. 

“Of course not. Your aura is just...attractive.” He punctuated the word with his cock sliding over Samir’s whole. He let out a downright filthy sound.

Argeaux thrust forward and his cock rubbed along Samir’s shaft. He threw his head back and let out a filthy moan. Samir reached up and ran his hand along Argeaux’s chest. He ran his finger over Argeaux’s dark nipple. Argeaux watched him, hungrily. Like he was the most delicious morsel he’d ever seen. Samir got a strange feeling that this wasn’t something Argeaux did with everyone, despite the look of him. All muscle and hands and outrageous smiles. This devouring stare was just for him. His stomach clenched.

“I need you inside me.” He said through clenched teeth. “Now.” Argeaux let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and nodded. 

“You got it, partner.” Samir couldn’t help laughing at that.

The pressure was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He wasn’t sure if it was the toxin in his system or Argeaux was just _like that_. Either way he let out a long high moan as Argeaux let him settle. Argeaux pushed in just a little at a time, watched the strain on Samir’s face fade to pleasure and then repeated the whole process. Slow and steady. Each time he stopped he stared at Samir, squinting like he was too bright. Like he was a diamond in the sun. 

The whole situation pushed him over the edge. Samir arched his back and his vision went black. He could have sworn that was the most intense orgasm of his life. Only it didn’t seem to help the tingle of pain that still echoed in his chest. Argeaux had frozen in place, watching, waiting. Samir looked down and realized with another hot surge of arousal that Argeaux wasn’t even half way in. He threw his head back and moaned into the crook of his arm. 

_“Fuck.”_

“Samir?” 

“Just a second.” He was still trying to catch his breath. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Samir’s mouth fell open like that was the last thing he’d expected. Why was that so fucking precious? Why was he blown away by that when the man had his cock inside him? Why was that the hottest part of this whole thing? Samir nodded and reached up to take Argeaux’s neck and pull him close. He stopped just short and waited for Argeaux to push that last distance. For just a moment, Argeaux just breathed the same air as him. His eyes slid closed like he could barely handle the intimacy. 

Then he burst forward and Samir just about lost it. He knew Argeaux was going to be a great kisser. The moment he saw him and those perfect dark, plush lips. But he didn’t realize _how_ good. It was like Argeaux knew everything Samir ever wanted in a kiss. He had to wonder if that was his nat 20 charisma or was Argeaux just _like that?_ He licked into his mouth and let out a moan and fuck he might just cum from that alone. He pulled back just slightly and took Samir’s lip in between his and grinned. 

Samir wrapped his arm around Argeaux’s back and his other hand found purchase under his ass. He pulled, hoping Argeaux would understand. Thankfully Argeaux had just the same idea. He pushed down and latched his mouth on Samir’s neck as he began pushing again.

“Ah! Oh my god. Oh! Fuck Argeaux! Just like that.” As if the direction was exactly what he was looking for, Argeaux laughed and thrust again. He pulled out and slapped Samir’s ass. When he was finally seated against Samir’s ass he looked down and smiled at his handy work.

“You ok?” He punctuated the question with a quick pulse of his hips. 

Samir bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he could even form words right now so he nodded instead. Part of him knew he had to get this toxin out of his system but the other half wanted this to last forever. A third - more embarrassing part - wanted to get on top of this hunk with the perfect eyes and relive every inspirational meme about riding cowboys he’d ever seen on tumblr.

“Remember that good pounding you mentioned?” Argeaux choked on a laugh, his cheeks suddenly red, and nodded. “I would love to see your demon slayin strategy.” 

Argeaux slapped a hand over his mouth as violent giggles overwhelmed him. Samir watched him, still awestruck by how handsome he was even when he was making fun of him. 

“Too much?” 

Argeaux cleared his throat and nodded, feigning seriousness. His face dropped when another jolt of pain seized up Samir’s body. He ran his fingers along Samir’s neck and rocked forward. Samir arched his back again, displaying his neck. Argeaux smiled at the purr he pulled out of the man beneath him. Samir bit his lip, heat pulsing up his spine at every thrust. He bucked his hips back into Argeaux. He wouldn’t last long, not with one down, not with this stuff in his system. Samir fanned his fingers around Argeaux’s wrist and pulled it down to his throat. Then he locked eyes with his handsome cowboy, hoping he would understand. 

Argeaux gave him a soft, kind smile. The kind you give to your grandmother right after she baked her famous cookies. Excited and playful and happy. Then he grasped Samir’s throat and jackhammered into him. 

“Oh my- AH! Argeaux! Fuck! There! Please- please, right there!” Samir chanted in between his name.

 _Argeaux_ , like a good luck charm. _Argeaux,_ like a deity. _Argeaux,_ like the calm after the storm. Like a cold drink on a sweltering day. His orgasm had built so slowly he almost hadn’t realized how close he was. But when he fell it was like diving into murky black water. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He had no idea where to swim to get that first beautiful freeing breath of air. 

When he finally came to he found himself cradled in thick brown arms. He looked up and his friends were smiling at him. Miguel had a washcloth and was wiping the sweat from his face and Carlyle was holding his hand. 

“What happened?” He asked, finally able to sit up on his own with no pain. Dakota, who was standing in the cramped caravan grinned at him. She dipped her hat. 

“Well you found yourself fighting your first incubus today, Samir.” Her accent was no less charming even when she was laughing at his expense. “And our Auggie fucked it right out of ya.” Argueax turned beet red and shewed her out of the wagon. She stumbled out still giggling to herself. 

“She’s right though, Samir.” Carlyle looked just as amused although the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He winked at Samir. “I think Argeaux saved your life.” Miguel dipped down and wrapped his arms around Samir’s shoulders. 

“I felt it through our bond, mi amore. I was so scared.” 

“Ok ok, everyone just calm down. I’m fine ok.” Truthfully he was worried. But he did a mental check and everything seemed to be alright as far as he was concerned. “Can I get a minute alone with my savior?” 

Carlyle nodded and grabbed hold of Miguel. Argeaux still looked red but he’d get over it. He did _actually_ save Samir’s life by railing him into the floor of the wagon. Which he might have said out loud because Argeaux’s jaw fell open. Miguel and Carlyle filed out. Which left Samir and Argeaux awkwardly watching each other. 

“Thank you, I guess, for saving my life.”

Argeaux pumped up his chest and smiled. “Of course, Samir. I know I’ve only known you a short time, but I’d do anything for you. You know that right?” Samir found himself blushing. 

“Do you think we could do it,” he cringed. “For real, next time? Not just because,” he had to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity. “I’ll die if you don’t?”

“Oh of course,” he rushed forward and took Samir’s hands. “And don’t you go thinking I didn’t want to. That you forced me into this situation. Now's as good as any to get that first awkward ruff and tumble out of our systems. If you want to do anything like that again, you just let me know.”

Samir stared at him. “Uh yeah sure.” He smiled and tried to not show how much this massive himbo was affecting him. He was sure his face was bright red. He stood, pushed up on his tip toes and placed his lips softly on Argeaux’s. “Ya done good.” He said softly. They both smiled like absolute idiots for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Caravan needs more fics. I'm planning to give Samir the old fandom bike treatment. So please come back for more fun with our sexy evoker audience stand in.
> 
> (I'm _literally so_ bad at endings, please be nice)


End file.
